vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marine (Doom 3)
Summary His background remains a mystery although he appears to have a rank of a "Corporal", as heard from a member of the rescue team in the final cutscene. He also recently arrived on Mars as a replacement for "Corporal Allen", who was shipped back to Earth for psyche problems. When he reached Mars, he was assigned with finding a scientist that went missing. Upon finding him, the portal machine that was connected to hell itself goes insane and starts making demons show up on Mars. The Marine, with no choice, has to fight his way though Mars and stop the invasion, no matter the cost. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-C to 9-A with most weapons, 9-A with Berserker or the Artifact, 8-B with BFG 9000 or Soul Cube Name: Marine, Doomguy, The Hero Origin: DOOM Gender: Male Age: Unknown, late 20s (He has the rank of Corporal, which requires several months of service) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Handguns, machine guns, rocket launchers, grenades, chainsaws, chainguns, plasma cannon, BFG-9000), Can harm Lost Souls, Statistics Amplification and Rage Power with the Berserk or The Artifact power ups, Healing, Life Absorption, Sealing, and Homing Attack with Soul Cube (Drains energy from the targets and homes at them as well), Resistance to Possession (A soul passed right through him at one point and it failed to possess him, for comparison this happened to a normal person) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily overpower possessed civilians, which tear people apart with some effort, break the necks of armored soldiers and can also be shot several times), Street level to Small Building level with the various weapons (The Chainsaw can gore the bodies of possessed civilians and break though a riot shield which can take bullets, can also wreck the Baron of Hell), Small Building level with berserk power up or the Artifact (Can make Possesed Civilians and Imps explode with a single punch), City Block level with BFG9000 and Soul Cube (The BFG9000 can turn anything into gibs in a range of 15 meters radius, The Soul Cube can one-shot every non-boss enemy in the game. Soul Cube is also capable of killing Cyberdemon with ease) Speed: Supersonic (Should not be too much slower than Doomguy. Can hit the Imps, who can dodge bullets. Can hit the Lost Souls, who can cover dozens of feet in seconds. Can hit plasma bolts after they are fired) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Physically stronger than the Lost Soul) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Being shot by a shotgun or pistol only staggers him a bit), Small Building level with his armor at full power (Can survive being hit by rockets which can send him flying several feet away, can survive his own grenades) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee range, extended melee with the chainsaw, several hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: A handgun, a flashlight, a pump action shotgun, a chainsaw, a machine gun, grenades, a rocket launcher, a plasma cannon, the BFG-9000 and the Soul Cube Intelligence: Above Average. Is a highly trained soldier and a notable commander among the UAC's army. Weaknesses: Can be weakened should his armor be destroyed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doom Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Rage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Rocket Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Horror Characters